


Better Made Real

by writingonpostcards



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Check, Please! [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Locked In, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Dex and Nursey get trapped in the basement.“Up, up.” He shoves Nursey off the table and plants his hands on Nursey’s back to shepherd him up the stairs to the door.“You’re surprisingly strong,” Nursey says with absolutely no exertion in his voice, like Dex isn’t manhandling him.They reach the top of the stairs and Dex reaches around Nursey to open the door. One problem though. It doesn’t open.





	Better Made Real

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “Dex is fixing the dryer in the basement and Nursey is watching (and chirping) him. When the chirping turns to arguing, they then realise the basement door won’t open. They’re trapped. And no one else is in the Haus.”

“You’ve been fixing that for forty minutes now.”

Nursey comes down the basement stairs with a plate of cookies that smell divine. Dex _has_ been down here for forty minutes, and he skipped lunch to do this, so he’s starved.

“I am well aware.”

Dex continues unscrewing the back panel of the dryer, expecting Nursey to head back upstairs. He does not. Dex can tell due to the loud chewing noises.

“Stop that.”

“I’m not doing anything.” _Crunch_.

Dex shudders and then sighs. “Fine, at least give me one.”

“No way, Fitzwilliam, these are mine.”

“That is not even close to my name.”

“I was going to go for Fitzwilliam Dexter in homage to Fitzwilliam Darcy, but then I reconsidered on account of how unfair that would be to Darcy.”

“Well I’m actually relived not to be compared to a fictional character with no game. Now, can you leave me alone so I can finish this?”

Dex raises an eyebrow at Nursey, waiting for him to take his stupid cookies, and his stupid rolled above the ankle jeans, and his stupid smirk up the stairs with him.

_Crunch. Crunch._

“Oh my god!” Dex explodes. “Get out.”

Nursey heads to the table and sits down, starting in on another cookie. Dex has no idea what Nursey is getting from this torturing of Dex. Does he enjoy seeing him worked up? Making his skin burn red?

Dex almost throws his screwdriver against the wall but he’s not one to damage his tools. Instead, he slaps it harshly on top of the dryer and marches over to Nursey.

“Up, up.” He shoves Nursey off the table and plants his hands on Nursey’s back to shepherd him up the stairs to the door.

“You’re surprisingly strong,” Nursey says with absolutely no exertion in his voice, like Dex isn’t manhandling him.

They reach the top of the stairs and Dex reaches around Nursey to open the door. One problem though. It doesn’t open.

Dex tries again.

Still won’t open.

“It’s locked,” Nursey needlessly points out, which grates on Dex’s nerves.

Dex pushes Nursey to the side and squishes himself onto the landing next to Nursey so he can pound on the door.

“Dude, save your energy. No one can hear you down here.”

“We’re aren’t in some horror movie. The Haus walls are thin as shit.” Dex continues to bang.

“Okay, well consider this: no-one can hear you because we’re the only ones here.”

Dex drops his hand and turns to Nursey. They’re unfortunately close together on the landing.

“Are you messing with me right now?”

“Nah, that’s why I came down. I was lonely.”

“You were—” Dex can’t even put words to that inclination. “Well, just call someone,” Dex points out reasonably.

“Haven’t gone my phone on me.” The blasé response infuriates him.

“How can you not have your phone? Isn’t it attached permanently to your hand?”

Nursey rolls his eyes. “What about your phone?”

“Charging in the kitchen,” Dex’s voices edges on a shout.

“Chill, man. We’ve just got to wait it out until someone comes back.”

Dex doesn’t bother telling Nursey that fixing the dryer was only number two on a list of about thirty tasks he had to get around to today, including a pressing assignment, and fixing his own wobbling study desk.

With no other options presenting themselves for the foreseeable future, Dex makes his way back down the stairs and returns to fixing the dryer and trying not to get distracted by Nursey. He’s not very good at that latter point. Now that the weather’s turning colder, Nursey has started wearing beanies and scarves in a variety of colours that always seems to bring out his eyes. It’s bad for Dex’s poker face and libido.

Dex turns his screwdriver with too much force on the next turn.

“Don’t say it,” he grits out, anticipating the ‘chill’ from Nursey.

Two minutes later and the dryer is as good as… well as good as probably about third-hand, but it’s going to run and that’s what matters.

Dex looks up to the door again, wondering if anyone is home to rescue him from this hellish basement.

“No-one’s going to be back for at least an hour,” Nursey says, obviously reading Dex’s wishes on his face.

“How do you know?”

“Got everyone’s timetables memorised.”

Dex sighs out and goes to sit away from Nursey on the bottom of the stairs.

“Yo, Dex, think quick.”

Dex lifts his head to see a cookie coming for his face. Thankfully his hockey reflexes mean he catches it. He looks at the cookie, and then to Nursey, who’s watching him with what seems too much intensity for the moment. He takes a bite. Chews. Swallows.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Dex finishes the cookie in thankful silence, re-formulating his scheduling now that he’s losing at least an hour to the basement and Nursey’s company. Eventually, that activity gets too stressful and Dex looks around in vain for a distraction.

There’s nothing but Nursey that holds his attention.

Nursey must be feeling Dex’s growing impatience—he’s strangely perceptive to Dex’s moods—and breaks the silence.

“I know how we can pass the time.”

“No.” Dex knows no suggestion is going to be appealing.

“Chill, Pointdexter. Hear me out.”

“No,” Dex repeats. “I am not playing twenty questions. I am not teaching you how to fix the dryer. I am not making out with you.”

There’s a pause as Dex realises what he just said.

“One of those is not like the others,” Nursey points out after a pause.

Dex sighs and curses himself internally. “Is it the twenty questions? Because that’s the one that would end in me killing you.”

Nursey, damn him, doesn’t take the out. He puts down his almost finished plate of cookies, and leans back on his hands on the table, freakin lounging.

“Well,” Nursey cocks his head and looks at Dex, who is at this moment wishing someone, anyone, comes home and creates a distraction by opening the damn door. “I’ll admit I’m intrigued that you don’t think making out with me is the one that would end in death.”

“The little death, perhaps,” Dex says before he can think _uncool uncool_ to himself.

Nursey’s eyebrows lift up. “Hidden cultural knowledge. I’m surprised you know that phrase.”

Dex looks heavenward. “You are in constant surprise any time I do anything vaguely beyond ordinary.”

“Maybe because I’m surprised by how much I misjudged you.”

Those words give Dex pause. 

What did Nursey used to think of him? What on earth made him change his opinion? Does Dex even care about the answers to those question (yes, yes he does).

He’s trying to figure out if he wants to just up and ask Nursey while they’re trapped together and Nursey can’t word-twist his way out of it, when Nursey stands up and starts to walk over to him.

“What are you doing?”

Nursey doesn’t say anything.

“Seriously. What.”

Nursey stops. “You know, I doubt you would have said anything about making out with me unless it’s something you’d thought of before.”

Dex gulps. He could be reading Nursey wrong, but it seems as though, Nursey isn’t actually disgusted by the idea at all. In fact, he’s maybe a little… interested in it.

Dex stands up too, taking a deep breathe to steel himself for the giant risk he’s about to take. Today’s twenty seconds of insane courage. “And what if I have?”

The words are out there and Dex can only wait.

Nursey smiles at Dex, and this time, his skin’s heating from nerves, not frustration.

“Dreams aren’t meant to stay dreams.” Nursey takes a step closer. “You’re meant to make them reality.”

“Do you always have to be so goddamn poetic?” Dex teases.

Nursey shrugs and takes another step. “You bring it out in me.”

“Please, do not call me your muse.” Dex is surprised he’s managing to keep up with Nursey’s flirting ( _flirting_ ) considering how fast his heart is beating right now—distractingly so.

“Calm your ego, Dex, I’m not confined to only one source of inspiration.”

They’re so close now, just as close as they were earlier on the landing.

“But you’re saying I’m one of them?”

Nursey’s eyes clearly drop to Dex’s lips, and he’s not worried at all about how dry they are right now, because Nursey’s face says that he doesn’t care about that.

“I’m saying I’m going to kiss you now, because you’re starting to annoy me.”

“Starting? Well, _you’ve_ been annoying me since—”

Nursey kisses him.

He comes in fast, but it lands gentle, and his hands go straight to Dex’s waist, pulling him in so their hips press flush.

Dex smiles for a second, can’t help it with how unexpectedly great his day has turned out, even though his plans got thrown to the wind. It gets in the way of the kissing though, so he drops it to go back to parting his lips so they lock better with Nursey’s.

They kiss and kiss and kiss some more and it feels like maybe, Dex isn’t the only one who’s dreamt this moment for weeks. Nursey was so right; dreams are better made real.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/post/152743471241/prompt-from-naomilasenby-dex-is-fixing-the-dryer)


End file.
